I'm not weak (new version)
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: So after much thought and a tough rejection Sakura decides to start taking her ninja career seriously and because of that wise decision she not only gains strength but also admires and senseis? and what this about a horribly past?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not weak (new version)**

 **Flash back:-**

 **(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner'**

' _Sarcastic'_ sometimes it's more

…..…

 **Natural P.O.V (point of view)**

A beautiful young girl around the age of twelve was lying on a white queen sized bed. She had kicked the light pink almost white blanket off a few times in her sleep, so the blanket only cover her ankles and nothing more leaving a good view her curvy body her pink hair which reached mid back was all over the pillow. Her not too pale and not too tan skin shone as the sunlight that had managed to slip from the closed curtains hit it. To top it all off she has a cute little button nose.

Suddenly her eyelids flattered open reviling a pair of dull emerald eyes that usually shone with emotions framed by her long glossy eyelashes. Then she just laid there on her bed staring at the her white selling with pink cherry blossom petal's painted all over it but she was secretly having a little chat with her inner **(for those who don't know inner is Sakura's split personality)**.

…..…

 **Sakura P.O.V (Point Of View)**

'Maybe you're right. But you're really asking a lot out of me'

' **I don't think I am'** inner said, thought, whatever as she put her arms underneath her chest

'WHAT, of course you are, you're asking me to stop crushing on Sasuke Kun, and you want me to stop being a 'girly girl' as you put, so you're basically telling me to change the whole me'

Know let me tell you what brought up this certain topic. Well I had finally gathered enough _courage_ to confess to Sasuke Kun, and what do think happened. Well I'm going to tell you even if you don't want to know.

…..…

 **Flash back:-**

 **Sakura P.O.V (Point Of View)**

' _Yesterday'_

To tell the truth I don't know what to feel. I didn't know wither to be exited worried confident or if I should just vomit. Today was the day I was going to confess my undying love to Sasuke Kun but somewhere in the back of my head there's a voice telling me that this wrong. But I just ignored it.

So today I wore a red short sleeve chain style dress with the Haruno symbol on the bottom. like always I put about fifty layers of make-up on my face, I didn't really like make-up, I have no trouble with wearing a little every now and then but what I put on is everything but little and I put it on daily and all this just to impress Sasuke Kun but it's totally worth it, right? Anyway I let my hair fall free with a red band on top **(just like with her headband)** , I didn't hate putting my hair down quite the opposite but I still do like a ponytail and different hair styles once in a while but from what I heard Sasuke Kun doesn't so I don't, sorry I got off topic _again_. I wore a pair of classic black ninja sandals and a kinda brownish pouch on my hip.

I ignored inner who was rambling about when we go to speak to Sasuke Kun he would cut us off and tell us that he loves us and then he'd pull out a small box out of nowhere and get down on one knee and then open the box to revile a diamond ring than he'd propose and we'd be like but we're too young he'd huge us and say that he didn't care then we'd agree then me Sasuke Kun would travel the world and have a girl named Sarada Uchiha we'd be the perfect family and we'd live happily ever after you know classical romance thing. Anyway as I ignored her I started walking towards Sasuke Kun who was sitting on a bench surrounded by fan girls. It took me half an hour and a few scratches to get to Sasuke Kun and now I was standing in front of him sweating a little, thinking about how I could grab his attention. But I didn't have to worry for long 'cause he seemed to notice my and I knew that because he asked me what I wanted, quite rudely too but I didn't pay attention to the rude part. I took a deep breath and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I-i-i-i j-just wanted to t-tell you s-something" I stuttered, I don't know why but this doesn't feel right, but just like before I ignored it thinking I ate something bad for breakfast yeah lets go with that.

"Yeah….and that is"' he asked slowly as If I didn't understand him like I was a little childe and it was extremely rude but I ignored it for the second time today.

I took yet another deep breath and exhaled "I LOVE YOU" I blurted/shouted out, but quickly covered my mouth, and suddenly there wasn't a sound and every one was looking at me like I had a second head well all expect Sasuke Kun's fan girls who looked furies and a few boy were furies as well HA what did you excepted.

But what is not to be excepted is Sasuke Kun to slowly get off the bench and walk towards me very slowly I might add or was it my imagination, anyway he didn't stop till he was right in front of me he leaned his head towards me and stopped when his lips nearly touched my ear.

"Annoying" he breathed against my ear. What he said did hurt but not as much as it should of but it still hurt at least that's that. I forced myself to think straight and I pushed Sasuke Kun who looked confused off of me he almost lost his balance but he's too cool to fall so he didn't. Tears began to find their way out of my slightly hurt emerald eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me cry so I did the only thing I could and that was run I always seem to run wither it's from danger or from the truth.

I ran till I got home I slammed the door opens. I was greeted with the sight of no one not that expected anyone since both mom and dad are on missions. they're not really my parents though my parents dyed long time ago, but I don't want to get too into my past it brings back bad memories that I have been trying to eras, for I don't know how long. As I was saying they're just my adopted parents, but I look at them like I would for my parents but unlike many teenager my age I come to them with my problems. Anyway my mom is a women in her late 20 she has short blond hair her bangs were styled in a weird way her hazel eyes always showing emotions just like mine she had pale skin and a great body her name was Mebuki Haruno. My father was a tall tan man with grey **(it's NOT because he's old)** hair and bright blue eyes he was in his mid-30s his name Kizashi Haruno. Both Mebuki and Kizashi are ninja.

I ran up to my room slammed the door open and dropped to my bed. My face collided with my soft feather white pillow. I put myself in a comfortable position so I was facing my white wall there was a cherry blossom tree painted on it, the pink petals would fly all over the other walls my bed was pushed on the middle wall so that the cherry blossom tree is on the right side of my bed and beside the cherry blossom tree there was a window with see through light pink curtains and a kind of couch that looked like a small bed right under the window and the door which I just slammed open in front of my bed and the bathroom on the left side.

A few minutes of staring at the selling and then I fell into dreamless slumber

…..…

 **End of flash back:-**

I guess I slept for a long time because I woke up at 6: 30 am and I went to sleep at 1:01 pm so I had one hour and half till I needed to go to the academy and so this argument with inner started.

…...

 **Inside Sakura's head**

' **Yeah but did** _ **we**_ **ever actually have a crush on Sasuke Kun and were we ever really a 'girly girl' I mean think about it'**

'What, of course our love for Sasuke Kun is true how could you ever think differently and we've always been _'girly girls'_ right'

' **No that's not true; remember our first day at the academy'**

'Yeah of course I remember we just really wanted to fit in, but what does that have to do with anything'

' **MAN you are really dense outer, I seriously don't know how you're the smartest person in the academy'**

'First of HA and second you know when you said I was dense you were also referring to yourself right? And third _we_ are not the smartest person in class Shikamaru is but he doesn't show it 'cause he's too lazy'

' **WHAT, he can't be smarter then us he is too lazy and HOT I mean smoking hot not to mention there are a lot of other smoking hot guy's in our class like Kiba, Choji, Shino, Naruto** -' however inner rambling about hot guy's cut short when sakura practically screamed/thought.

'INNER'

' **Okay, okay we'll talk about hot guys later** –there was a mumble in the background about stupide perverted inner, but inner either ignored it or didn't hear it- **So as I was saying I think NO, I know we are only pretending to be a 'girly girl' who has a major crush on Sasuke 'cause everyone else has a crush on him and most the girls and some boys are just too girly I mean there's nothing wrong about trying to look good and stuff like that I mean none of those girls and some boys can take a single punch which they are bound to get I mean they are ninja for crying out loud and I guess we got too sucked into it'**

'Yeah I guess you're right, but isn't it too late to worry about my ninja carrier' there was a bit of sorrow and disappointment in my voice.

' **Honey it's never too late'** I know inner was trying to cheer me up and to tell the truth it was kinda working.

'So what should I, I mean we do?'

' **Well now that we admitted that we don't have a crush on Sasuke Kun we can acutely pay attention to our ninja carrier. Do you still remember why we wanted become ninja in the first place?'** I acutely still remember but I haven't thought about my goal for I don't know how long the main thing is it's been a long time

'Yeah, to help people avoid the same faith we had' I said I really wanted to do just that but inner was right I got too sucked up in trying to fit in.

' **yeah, and it's not too late we could still get strong and help people we just need to pay attention to what Iruka sensei says and train a** _ **lot**_ **'**

'We'll do whatever it takes'

' **Yoo-hoo that's the spirit outer'** there was a few moment of comfortable silence but inner had to roun it.

' **Hey outer'**

'Hmm'

' **We should probably get going'**

'what are you talking about it only –I turned my her toward my night table which was right beside my bed- HOLY SHIT' it was 7:30 I only had half an hour that argument took way longer than I expected but I didn't have time to ponder in inner's conversations because I only have HALF an hour to get ready and be at the academy.

I jumped from the bed and ran towards my walk in closet I opened the closet door only to be hit with every bright color imaginable. Don't get me wrong I love bright colors and will always but this is ridicules. After 10 minutes of non-stop searching for something to wear that won't make people blind, I found a white, short sleeved, tight, crop top, that ended right beneath my D-cup breasts, and jonnie royal blue sweat pants, and finally grey jacket that had fur on the hood outline the jacket ended right along my waist **(just like Kiba's but smaller) and the** Harunosymbol proudly displayed on the back. I headed toward the bathroom door.

I opened the door to be greeted with walls that had a certain tint of blue in them and a huge shower on the right and toilet on the left and at the front a sink, on the left side of the sink there it a cupboard that had all you need in a bathroom like tooth brash, tooth paste, towels etc. on the right side of the sink there was a hear trier that was attached to the wall. I moved toward the shower striped and put my pj's which contested of grey sweat pants and a yellow loose crop to that had a smiley face on it and it also showed my flat stomach on the hanger which was right beside the huge shower I got into the shower and took the shorts shower I had ever took.

I got out of the bathroom and put on clothes the clothes. The crop top showed my flat stomach and the jacket hide nothing of my stomach after putting on the sweat pants I bandaged the fabric on my knee and put a kunai holster on it. this wasn't really what I usually wear but I like it fits great and it's easy to move in, I cannot tell you how many time I have tripped in that red dress. Anyway I headed towards the sink brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair I got out of the bathroom and went to my dresser that was beside my window I sat on the chair that was in front of my dresser and began to brush my hair after two minutes of brushing my hair I put it in a high ponytail. I put on plan silver earrings and pair of white high healed converse with a silver strike on the back.

I ran down stairs to find my mom and dad **(adopted, don't forget)** eating breakfast I ran up to them and gave both of them a kiss on the check I sat in front of them. We exchanged our 'good mornings' and started to make conversations well we ate breakfast.

"Hey honey, why have you changed you're outfit? It's not that I don't like I actually love it but I want to know why-" my mom started to blab on and on not wanting to offend me.

"It's just that-" I started to explain what happened with Sasuke 'great I got read of the Kun' **(by the way that was not sarcasm)** anyway and about me wanting to take my ninja carrier seriously. First when I told them about Sasuke they started to scream something about emo, kid, jerk I don't know I couldn't hear correctly because they were shouting at the same time but when they heard me saying I wanted to take my ninja carrier seriously the each gave me big and TIGHT huge that literally knocked the air right out of me. But well I gasped for air I saw a glimpse of the clock and guess what time it was 7:44 I'm soooo going to be late.

I jumped to my feet scaring both my parent in the process "I'M LATE" I screamed and ran out of the door as I ran towards the academy. Something blonde and purple seemed to catch up with me I slowed down and so did the person. After we were walking and it turns out that the person was Ino me ex-beast friend. Actually this is the perfect time to apologies for what I did.

I turned around so I was facing Ino who was staring at me like I was crazy or something **(probably at the change of appearance)** I cleared my throat she looked at me and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

Today Ino like always her bright blonde hair was up in its regular high pony tail her bangs cover most of her left eye so you could only see her right eye and a little of the left eye that were a shade of sky blue she like Sakura had a heart shaped face and pale skin. she had on a purple crop top that stopped right under her chest and it should have shown most of her stomach but it was wrapped in bandages so you couldn't really see much skin she also wrapped her legs with bandages so they kinda looked like short shorts and had a purple mini skirt on top she was a wearing a pair of purple flip flops

"Look Ino I'm so sorry for breaking our friend ship and ruining everything I really am. I don't like Sasuke anymore so you can have him and again I'm really, really sorry and hope you can forgive me" I looked down truly ashamed of what I did back when I believed that I had a crush on Sasuke. After a few minutes of silence I looked up to see her eye's wide and was she crying? She sucked in air and looked me strait me in the eyes.

"Are you serious" she asked I think there was a hint of hope in her voice.

I could only nod but before I knew it I was talked into a huge I hugged Ino back not because I had to but because I wanted to after a few minutes Ino let me go, she then got up and helped me up as well after that we started to chat like we hadn't been enemy's for years but suddenly Ino stopped and her I eyes widened I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I just remembered something WE'RE LATE" with that said/shouted we sprinted to the academy and slammed the class door open. Once we made it inside we were both panting and leaning against each other. Once both I and Ino regained our breath we looked at Iruka sensei who looked surprised maybe it was the fact that me and Ino sworn enemies were touching or the fact that me the girl who is never late came to the academy half an hour late.

Me and Ino looked at each other and then back to Iruka sensei.

"We ran into an old lady who needed help crossing the road"

"There was a black cat and we didn't want to have bad luck so"

Me and Ino looked at each other and then back to Iruka sensei

"Cat" I chose Ino lie hoping she'd do the same

"Old lady" but Ino chose my lie and thing that was really annoying and freaky is that we were saying everything at the same time that was really freaky.

"I should give you two detentions" Iruka sensei said in a stern voice obliviously annoyed for not only interrupting his lesson but also being late half an hour.

We both looked up at Iruka sensei and started to pout and turn on the fake water works and started to stutter things like 'm-m-my m-m-m-mommy HATES ME' and 'i-i-i-i-m s-s-so s-s-s-sorry' the first one didn't have anything to do with what we were talking about but it's sure worked cause.

"Oh no girls don't worry it's nothing important you were just late" Iruka sensei said trying to reassure us by patting our head.

We looked up at him and sniffled a bit "really –sniff-" it looked like we brook his heart. We almost regretted what we did, key word almost.

"Yes girls now go and tack a seat" we nodded not wanting to get into any more trouble we looked over the class only to find two seats available one between a sleeping Shikamaru and Kiba who was talking to his dog but I didn't really notice the dog anyway the other seat was between Naruto and Sasuke who were both looking at me surprised well Naruto looked surprised Sasuke looked emotionless but was still staring at me. Me and Ino looked at each other  
…..…

 **Ino P.O.V (point of view)**

I really wanted Sakura to stay true to her word and back off _my_ Sasuke Kun. But I really wasn't expecting Sakura to give me a nod and mouth the word 'go for it'. I pointed to myself not quite believing it. I mean come on if you were in my shoes would be doing the same, Sakura has had a crush on Sasuke almost as long as I have you wouldn't expect her to just give it up do you? That just like saying I would stop making sure I look amazing, not that I don't always. Don't get me wrong I really love that Sakura is over Sasuke Kun now it could be just like old times me and her and no one else. Anyway she gave me yet another reassuring nod and I couldn't fight the grin that forced it's self on my lips. I also couldn't control myself and gave Sakura yet another breath taking huge. No seriously Sakura was turning blue I think this may be _a_ _little_ too tight.

When I saw she was turning blue from lake oxygen I immediately let her go. I started to flawed her with apologies she just told me it was alright. Meanwhile the whole class manly the male part were staring at Sakura and blushing…. _and_ drooling. Sakura gave me a little push towards Sasuke whose eyes were following Sakura like a magnate well so were the entire male population in this class. I sat next to Sasuke whose eyes were still on Sakura. Okay I had enough of this he should be paying attention to me so I began to flirt with him non-stop until he took his eyes off Sakura. But they immediately returned to Sakura when she started making her way to Shikamaru and Kiba.

…..…

 **Sakura P.O.V**

After seeing that there was only one set that wasn't taken and that was that set between Kiba and Shikamaru which was great for me cause I might have not shown it but I love animals and I have always considered Akamaru to be one of the cutest animals I have ever seen but I never told anyone or showed anyone that I loved animals cause I was afraid Sasuke doesn't like animals but when no one was there I would play with Akamaru and animals. So I sat down on the set as quietly as possible cause I didn't want to wake up Shikamaru 'man, his name is so long' and stared directly at Iruka sensei who had begun to list the most common used ninja weapons and for what use.

'See Inner I am paying attention'

' **That's great, but just one question'** she reside one finger as a gesture for one.

I puffed out my chest showing confidence 'yeah?'

' **WHO THE HELL YOU'RE PAYING TO IRUKA SENSEI WHEN YOU'RE CHATTING WITH ME'** inner shouted/asked me while making crazy hand gesture.

'I didn't say I _am_ paying attention I said I _was_ paying attention. There's a BIG difference' I put up quite an argument if I do say so myself.

' **Well….um…..ah…JUST PAY ATTENTION'**

'Couldn't think of a good comeback?'

' **Yeah'** inner hang her down ashamed. I mentally walked **(that's possible. right?)** towards her and stopped when I was besides her then I gave her a pat on the back and a reassuring smile which seemed to work but just a little.

'Would you like some time to think of a good comeback?' she looked at me with big hopeful, watery, puppy eyes oh and don't forget the quivering lip.

' **Yes please'** she nodded her head. I gave her a nod of my own and then quickly went back to reality but unknown to me the whole class just saw all the different emotion on my face. Now here's the part that even if I knew I wouldn't understand, they all thought I looked cute. Even the girls, who were angry and jealous of me for god knows why, thought I was cute. But I didn't know that I also didn't know that both Shikamaru and Kiba were not as busy as I thought and were actually staring at me.

So anyway I propped my elbows on the desk and intertwined my fingers and laid my herd on my fingers and then I started to pay attention to what Iruka sensei was saying and was it was SO boring. But I wasn't bored for long. Thanks to a small white furry think trying to reach my face with its pink tong

…..…

 **Kiba P.O.V**

Wow has Sakura changed I mean she was _Okay_ before but now she's on a total other level. Without all that paint on her face and she actually looks beautiful 'and I thought that paint was supposed to make you look nice' and without all that perfume that she used to put on I can actually smell her natural sent and man was it amazing, she smelt like cherry's. Her long bubble gum lock looked so soft I just wanted to reach out and touch them. Oh and her skin isn't too pale and no too tan just right. All in all she was perfect.

It also seemed that the whole class had the same thought going through their head. Why do I think that? Well it might have something to do with the fact that there all staring at her. I felt a slight burning sensation in my chest.

 **Hey guy's so this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you like it I didn't really want to end it here but I just couldn't wait to see what you guy's think oh and before any bad comments that may hurt my feelings will be _BLOCKED _ and please review **

**R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. author note

_**Another's note:**_

 _Hey guys I know you haven't heard of me in a while and I'm sorry but I'm here to tell you I will be rewriting 'konoha arts high' and 'out of the pink' and I might rewrite ' I'm not weak (the new version)' but you just have to wait and by the way I'm rewriting them because there are a lot of mistakes and I was in so much of a rush that it didn't work out like I hoped and because I feel like I have greatly improved and I look forward to hearing you opinion on the rewrites_

 _BYEEEE_


	3. Apologizing

**I'm not weak (new version)**

 **Flash back:-**

 **(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner'**

' _Sarcastic'_ sometimes other times to emphasize

 **(IMPORTANT) Author's note: in the previous note I said that I may be rewriting the whole story (I'm not weak) which I am not doing but I may just rewrite the first chapter sooner or later so look out.**

 **Sakura P.O.V**

After more than an hour of Iruka-sensei's none stop blabbing about common ninja weapons-

'Which by the way I learned a lot from. Did you know that tracker nin does not use Senbon? Hah who knew Iruka-sensei lesson could actually teach you something'

Anyway Iruka-sensei told us we have could have a few minutes to do whatever we please, so I decided to use this time to try and organize my 'how to become a better ninja' list. what? I haven't had any time to come up with a better name.

 **Inside Sakura's mind**

'So I was thinking of increasing my stamina, strength, and chakra because I won't really be able to properly perform any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu nor any Genjutsu without-'

' **Yeah, yeah that sounds good but don't you have something you need to do before focusing on our ninja carrier'**

'Like what'

' **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. Okay look you need to apologize to someone that has a name that rhymes with Karuto'**

'I don't know anyone name Karuto'

' **I said it rhymes with Karuto I didn't say he was named Karuto'**

'You mean apologizing to Naruto ha?'

' **I thought you'd be a little more excited about apologizing to Naruto since you always felt bad for what you did to him'**

'Well yeah I really want to apologize but…..-mental sigh **(I'm pretty sure that a thing)** \- but what if it's just too late'

' **Outer, it's never too late'**

'Inner me and you both know that not truth, or do I have to remind you of the-'

' **Sakura that's in the past let it go'**

'I'm sorry it's just sometime it's too much to bear'

' **Talking about this more will only get you more depressed so how about you go and apologize to Naruto'**

'Yeah I guess you right'

' **I always am now GO AND APOLOGIZE TO NARUTO'**

'Okay I'm going'

 **Outside Sakura's mind**

With what inner said in mind I gave Akamaru –who but the way was the white furry blob that was trying to like my face- one last scratch behind his ear before descending towards Naruto and guess what everyone was following me with their eyes.

After a few second -which felt like hours thanks to all the staring I received– I was in front of Naruto who had Ino on his right and a random boy on his left and guess what he was also staring at me.

"S-s-saku-ura ch-chan" wow Naruto sound just like Hinata now he's even got the blush BUT that's not why I'm here

"Hi Naruto, can we talk?" I asked hoping he would understand that I wanted to talk in private.

"Look I swear I didn't do anything wrong today" he blurted whilst putting his hands in front of his face.

'Wow was I really that mean to him'

' **Yes, yes you were'**

"No Naruto" I reassured him "I…..I just wanted to apologize"

"For what?" he asked as if everything I did to him never happened

I gave a weird look. Did he really forget everything that I did and said to him?

"For how I treated before, I always say horrible things about you whether its behind your back or not and I always say no to everything you suggest even if it's a good idea and if I'm not being mean to you I'm busy ignoring you and most of all I'm sorry that I never stood up for you believe me I know how hard and painful it is to be alone and I shouldn't have let you face that by yourself so again I'm really sorry and I get it if you can't forgive me" and I meant every word of what I said.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it someone other than old man Sarutobi **(If you don't know thats what Naruto refers to the hokage)** actually cares about me. In any other circumstance I would've thought that this is just some prank but Sakura chan sounds really sincere.

 **Inside Naruto's mind**

'But there's one thing I don't get'

' _ **That's a shocker'**_ (being sarcastic)

'SHUT UP!...but what did she mean by 'I know how hard and painful it is to be alone'?'

' **Ha you know for once you right I mean it's that normally means that she has no one to lean to but doesn't pretty girl have parents?'**

'HER NAME IS SAKURA and well yeah sometimes I see them walking around the village'

' **Than that could only mean- wait you know what I think you should solve this one on you're on, but not right now pretty girl' s about to leave'**

'WHAAAAT'

 **Outside Naruto's mind**

Sakura chan must of thought that I didn't forgive her cause the next thing I knew I look of disappointment found its way onto her beautiful face **(what? me and you both know that's true)** and she slowly turned around to leave.

"WAIT" I shouted, okay if there was anyone not listening to us **(which is not possibly the whole class was listing even Iruka)** they sure are now.

 **Sakura P.O.V**

"WAIT" I heard Naruto shout I turned around –a little hope swilling inside at the thought that maybe just maybe Naruto could forgive me- anyway as I turned around I came face to chest -a chest covered by an orange jacket-

 **Inside Sakura's mind**

'Is-is Naruto hugging me?'

' **Do you know anyone that wears that much orange?'**

'Actually now that you mention it I don't know anyone who wears ANY orange'

' **Huh'**

' **Anyway you should probably pay attention he's about to start talking again'**

'Okay, thanks'

 **Outside Sakura's mind**

The moment I snapped back Naruto let me go whilst blushing –I guess his sick or something- before opening his mouth to speak

"Sakura chan I forgive and I have never been against you I actually have no idea how you came up with the idea that I was upset in the first place" I could tell that he meant said and I was grateful for that.

This time I pulled him in for a huge which he thankfully returned. I had to forced back the tears of joy that were threatening to fall.

' **Outer the few minutes we had to do as we please are about to finish we should probably go back to our seat now'**

'Huh time sure flies when you apologizing to someon- when you apologizing to Naruto'

"I should probably go back to my seat" I said as I pulled away.

"Yeah" Naruto said in a disappointed tone

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before going back to my seat.

 **Author's note: and that's a wrap. So I hope you guys like it. PLEASE vote for who you want Sakura to seat with in 'OUT OF THE PINK' NOT this story so be careful by sending a review or just PM me. Anyway you're probably wandering why I put 'inside Sakura's mind' in some conversation that inner and outer Sakura had but not all of them well I put 'inside Sakura's mind' on some of the longer conversations but for the shorter I put nothing so BYE and pretty please with a cherry and everything nice on top Review**

 **Review**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
